Halo: Reach
Halo: Reach (previously known as "Halo 4" ONI Candidate Assessment Program V5.02A - Site Page Info) is a first-person shooter video game set in the Halo universe, in-development by Bungie, LLC. Microsoft E3'09 Media BriefingBungie.net - Halo Reach. It was announced by Joe Staten during Microsoft's Media Briefing at E3 2009 in Los Angeles, California, and is set for release in Fall 2010 [http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/h/haloreach/default.htm Official Halo: Reach page at Xbox.com]. Bungie President Harold Ryan commented that Reach may include Project Natal features Seattle Times.com - Developers at Bungie ready to spring new heroes in the 'Halo' universe. An invite to the Multiplayer Beta is included with Halo 3: ODST, with a planned release for Spring 2010. Development Reach has been in development since the completion of Halo 3, in the tradition of a full three year cycle, and will use a completely new game engine created specifically for the game. It was confirmed in October 2009 that Martin O'Donnell, Bungie's lead composer, had begun casting voice actors for Reach Bungie.net - Bungie Weekly Update 10/16/2009. While only a year away from release, Reach's environment architecture, cinematic script, and most in-game encounters have been either completely finished or polished Bungie.net - Bungie Weekly Update 10/23/2009; in addition, many properties of Reach have been placed in the game and are currently playable. Appearances Characters *Noble One (First appearance) *Carter-259 (First appearance) *Kat-320 (First appearance) *Jorge-052 (First appearance) *Unidentified Grenadier (First appearance) *Unidentified Lieutenant (First appearance) *Unidentified Sniper (First appearance) Locations *Epsilon Eridani System **Fermion Remote Scanning Outpost (Mentioned only) **Reach ***Csodaszarvas (First appearance) ***Turul (First appearance) Organizations *United Nations Space Command **UNSC Marine Corps **UNSC Navy ***Naval Special Warfare Command ****SPARTAN-II Program *****Noble Team (First appearance) ***Office of Naval Intelligence (Mentioned only) *Covenant Empire **Covenant Navy ***Fleet of Particular Justice Species *Human *Sangheili Vehicles *CCS-class Battlecruiser *M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle *M831 Troop Transport *UNSC Frigate *Unidentified Tiltrotor Weapons *BR55 Battle Rifle (unidentified variant) *M6 series (unidentified variant) *M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun *M90 Close Assault Weapon System (unidentified variant) *S2-AM Sniper Rifle (unidentified variant) *Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword Trivia *In an interview with GameTrailers TV, Joseph Staten confirmed that SPARTANs will be featured in the game. GameTrailers TV - Episode 21. *In an interview with Worthplaying, Brian Jarrard hinted that Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck, one of the main characters in ODST, may return in Reach. In that same interview, he also confirmed that the new game was a prequel to the events in Halo: Combat EvolvedWorthplaying.com - 'Halo 3: ODST' (X360) Developer Interview. As another hint to the character's possible return, in a G4 interview with Bungie about ODST, Joseph Staten said "It would be a shame if we make a game about the planet Reach -- a place where Buck, the ODST’s squad leader, was known to be -- and not have him appear in some way shape or form…." http://g4tv.com/thefeed/blog/post/701137/Reaction-Time-Bungie-Reflects-on-Halo-3-ODST.html *On December 12, 2009, during the Spike TV 2009 VGAs, an exclusive look at Halo: Reach premiered http://www.gametrailers.com/video/vga-announcement-halo-reach/59148. The game's opening cinematic was shown, revealing the squad, and also that the Sangheili will indeed be returning as enemies, after being allies in Halo 3 and absent in Halo 3: ODST. *In Halo:Reach it is possible that the Lieutenant is Linda-058 only due to the fact that she is the "Lone Wolf" Spartan according to John-117 his exact words were "If any one of the Spartans could be called a 'lone wolf,' it was Linda." Gallery File:Reach Orbit.png|Reach, seen from orbit. File:Reach friggit wreck.png|A destroyed UNSC Frigate over Reach. File:Reach glassed.png|Reach being glassed by the Covenant. File:Noble Team.jpg|Noble Team. File:Reach_Elite.jpg|A Sangheili in Halo: Reach. Sources Links Internal *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo: Reach - Announcement Trailer'' *''Halo: Reach Video Games Awards Trailer'' *Reach External *[http://www.bungie.net/Projects/Reach/default.aspx Official Halo: Reach page at Bungie.net] Category:Games Category:Halo: Reach